Love in Dead
by Exofanfic'rae
Summary: (YAOI) "hyung aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini?"/"hyung apa kau marah?"/"hyung nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu"/"BRENGSEKK KAU KIM JONG IN!". sebuah kisah akhir kematian yang bahagia. KRISKAI kris! seme Kai! uke.


**SAD Fanfic ^-^**

Love In Dead

Cast :

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Wu Yi Fan

Other cast ;

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And other

Genre : Sad, Romance

Leght : oneshoot

Rating : semua umur

hi readers!

Rae bawa lagi cerita sad tapi kali ini dengan tokoh boyxboy (yaoi). karena rae suka kai juga kris jadi rae pakai mereka disini. hope you like it chingu ..

happy reading ...

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bunyi sepatu itu menggema diseluruh ruangan mengiringi perjalanan seorang namja manis menuju kekasihnya "ge apa kau sudah menunggu lama? mian" katanya setelah berada tepat disamping orang yang ia cintai "ani, gwanchana. Kau baik-baik saja baby?" jawab dan tanya namja tampan yang sudah menunggu diruangan itu sejak 10 menit yang lalu setelah obrolan singkat itu mereka terdiam menciptakan keheningan yang membuat keduanya hanya bisa mendengar deru nafas masing-masing "gege .." panggil kai namja manis itu memecah kesunyian yang sudah mereka buat "waeyo?" tanya namja tampan kris "hmm a..ku ing..in .. me ..nga ..takan sesu ..atu", "ha? Tentu saja apa?" tanya kris bingung melihat tingkah kai yang gelisah dan terus menunduk tanpa mau melihanya padahal jarak mereka sangatlah dekat "hmm gege sebenarnya ..." kai semakin gelisah dalam duduknya membuat kris semakin heran dibuatnya "sebenarnya apa baby, gwanchana?", "hmm gwanchana ge, sebenarnya aku ingin ...", "ingin apa kai?" kris yang sudah penasaran segera menggenggam tangan kai "aku ingin .. meng .. akhiri .. hub .. bungan .. ini ge"

DEG

Bagai tersayat pisau kris benar-benar kaget mendengar kai mengucapkan kata itu saat orang yang ia cintai mengatakan itu "baby, a .. pa maksudmu?" ucap kris masih dalam keterkejutannya "aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini ge" ucap kai bergetar tanda ia kini tengah menahan tangisnya "kim jong in apa kau bercanda?" tanya kris benar-benar serius bisa dilihat dari cara ia memanggil kai dengan nama aslinya "aku tak bercanda aku serius ge" ucap kai yang kali ini sudah mengeluarkan titik bening dari matanya "kenapa kai? KENAPA HA?" marah kris yang sekarang sudah mencengkram bahu kai kuat membuat kai kesakitan "mian ge" dan itulah kata yang terucap sebelum akhirnya kai pergi meninggalkan kris yang kini tengah menggeram marah diruang yang temaram itu "KAI!" erang kris sendiri.

Kai pov

Aku terus berlari meninggalkankan ruangan tempatku mengakhiri semuanya dengan kris-ge, aku terus berlari tanpa arah mencari tempat agar aku bisa menghilangkan sakit didadaku ini "mian ge" kata itu terus aku ucapkan sejak tadi yang walaupun tak bisa didengar karena teredam air hujan yang kini membasahi bumi

BRUKK

Akhirnya runtuh sudah pertahananku aku terjatuh tepat ditaman bunga ini, tempat dimana pertama kali aku merasakan apa yang dinamakan jatuh cinta. Kurebahkan badanku diatas rumput ini yang sudah basah mengingat semuanya hingga aku tak sadarkan diri "mian ne gege, saranghae"

.

.

Author pov

Keesokkan harinya ...

Pagi telah datang mengunjungi setiap manusia yang masih terlelap tidur dalam mimpi imajinasinya cahaya mentari menelusup masuk melalui jendela kamar seorang namja yang kini masih memejamkan matanya tanpa mau membukannya. Namja itu masih asik tenggelam dalam tidurnya sampai ia mulai merasa risih dengan cahaya sang surya dan membuat ia harus membuka kelopak mata indah miliknya mata itu terus mengerjap menyesuaikan dengan sekitar sampai benar-benar tersadar suara seseorang membuatnya ia menoleh "kau sudah bangun kai?" tanya seseorang itu sembari menghampiri kai dengan membawa nampan ditangannya "chanyeol hyung aku dimana?" tanya kai serak khas orang tidur dan menangis "kau ada diapartmentku kaiie, gwanchana?" tanya seseorang itu lagi yang bernama chanyeol "ne, gomawo" jawab kai sembari mengangguk "nah sekarang kau harus makan arra" chanyeol menyuapkan makanan yang dibawanya pada kai yang hanya diterima paksa oleh kai

.

Saat ini kai berada didepan apartmentnya yang tentu saja diantar chanyeol mengingat semalam kai menginap disana "hyung, kajja masuk dulu" ajak kai sembari menarik tangan chanyeol yang hanya bersandar dimobilnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari seseorang tengah mengintai mereka dibalik mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh disana, seseorang yang diketahui adalah kris menatap marah kai yang kini ia lihat tengah menggandeng tangan seseorang didepan apartmennya.

Kris pov

"jadi ini yang menyebabkan kau memutuskanku kai" geramku marah melihat kai yang kini dengan manja menggandeng seorang pria dan mengajaknya masuk keapartmentnya "ahh BRENGSEK KAU KIM JONG IN" aku segera melajukan mobilku dengan cepat menuju tempat yang mungkin bisa menenangkan pikiranku

.

"kris kau sudah menghabiskan banyak botol minuman keras, berhentilah sekarang!" tak kuhiraukan temanku sehun yang terus menyuruhku berhenti menegak minuman laknat itu yang dapat membuatku mabuk "kau diam hik saja hik , cepat beri aku hik sebotol vodka hik sehun" titahku yang hanya ditanggapi helaan nafas oleh sehun "sebenarnya kau kenapa, apa kau ada masalah dengan kai?" aku langsung menatapnya tajam ketika ia menyebut nama orang yang kini jujur tak mau kudengar "cepatlah hik!", "huftt kau benar-benar sudak mabuk berat kris wu", "kau-" protesku terpotong ketika aku mendengar seseorang berbicara disebelahku "sehun, beri aku sebotol wine ne", "kai .." gumanku lirih kemudian segera memeluk dan menciumnya kasar

GREB ..

Aku terus menciumnya dengan kasar membuat ia terus meronta dalam dekapanku lama kami berciuman aku melihat sesosok bayangan kai ada dibelakangku

Tunggu ..

Kalau itu kai ..

Lalu .. ini siapa ..

Aku segera memutuskan ciumanku saat aku menyadari yang kucium bukan kai tapi orang lain, aku yang memang sudah mabuk berat segera tak sadarkan diri "kai .."

Author pov

Kini kai tengah mengantar kris keapartmentnya bukanlah hal yang tak wajar jika kai benar-benar tahu pasword apartment kris atau seluk-beluk apartment mewah ini mengingat ia dulu adalak kekasih seseorang yang kini tengah berada didepannya "mian ge, aku membuatmu begini" ucap kai lirih masih berusaha menyelimuti namja yang sangat ia cinta. Jujur setelah insiden tadi ia merasa bersalah juga kecewa pada mantan kekasihnya ini. Bersalah karena membuat ia begini, begitu frustasi. Kecewa karena baru saja ia melihat kris mencium namja lain didepannya walau ia tahu kris dalam keadaan tak sepenuhnya sadar. "ge aku akan pulang mian ne, jaljayo ge saranghae" ucap kai kemudian mencium kening kris sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan apartment kris.

.

.

Pagi yang sama dengan pagi sebelumnya kai hanya menghabiskan waktu di apartmennya merenung sendiri, sudah seminggu berlalu sejak ia memutuskan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan kris. Kai masih melalui harinya sama dengan hari biasanya namun kini tubuhnya semakin pucat dan kurus wajahnya benar-benar tirus.

DDRRT ... DDRRTT ...

Bunyi dering hanphonenya membuat kai tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya ia melihat layar handphonenya ..

Chanyeol hyung is calling

Itulah yang kini tertulis dilayar benda persegi berwarna hitam pemberian mantan kekasihnya kris, tanpa basa-basi kai segera mengangkatnya

"ne hyung, ada apa?" tanya kai setelah mengangkat telephone  
>"ne tentu saja, kau bisa menemuiku ditaman" jawab kai lagi<br>"ne tunggu sebentar aku akan segera kesana, anyeong" dan dengan itu kai segera pergi mengambil jaket dan pergi ke taman menemui chanyeol yang kini tengah menunggunya.

Kai pov

Ku edarkan mataku ke seluruh penjuru taman bungan ini mencari keberadaan yeolli hyung "kai disini!" aku segera menoleh kearah sumber suara tepat di bawah pohon itu yeolli hyung berada aku segera berlari menghampirinya. "hi, hyung!" sapaku setelah sampai dan duduk disebelahnya "kai apa aku menganggumu?" tanya yeolli hyung terdengar sungkan "ani hyung, ada apa?", "ani hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, gwanchanayo?", "he hyung gwanchana" tanyaku memberi senyum manisku yang pasti gagal "kajja!" aku segera ditarik oleh hyungku ini ke suatu tempat.

.

Kini kami sudah sampai dipantai aku segera berlari kearah ombak yang tak terlalu tinggi "gomawo hyung sudah mengajakku kesini" ucapku kemudian kembali berlari "ah sudahlah kai kau harus duduk kau tak boleh terlalu lelah" nasihat yeolli hyung membuat aku menyudahi acara bermainku "arra hyung" aku segera duduk disampingnya "kai apa kau akan benar-benar melakukan ini?" ditengah keheningan yang melanda kami yeolli hyung bertanya padaku "ne hyung, aku tak mau melihat kris-ge sedih", "apa kau benar-benar tak mau memberitahunya?" pertanyaan itu membuatku tersenyum miris "ku rasa tak perlu hyung", "ne aku mengerti perasaanmu kai", "gomawo hyung, bagaimana kabarmu dengan baekki hyung?", "hehehe kami sudah berpacaran kaiie" aku yang mendengar kabar itu gembira melihat 2 hyung kesayangannku akhirnya berpacaran juga "chukke hyung"

SRET ...

Ketika aku tengah asik berbicara dengan yeolli hyung, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku aku yang terkejut segera menoleh dan "kris ge .." ucapku lirih sambil menunduk

Author pov

Kris yang sudah terbawa emosi segera menarik kai dari arah belakanng dan menatapnya tajam, kai sendiri hanya bisa menunduk mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menariknya. Tanpa sepatah katapun kris segera membawa kai masuk kedalam mobinya dan segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi kesuatu tempat "ge kita mau kemana? Turunkan aku!" ucap kai masih menunduk tapi tak dijawab sama sekali oleh kris "turunkan aku ge" titah kai sekali lagi sambil menatap kris yang berada disampingnya tengah melajukan mobil "turun.."

CCKKITTT ...

Kata-kata kai terputus saat kris tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya mendadak, kris segera mendekati kai dengan kilatan amarah yang jelas terlihat dimatanya membuat kai benar-benar takut sekarang "jadi itu selingkuhanmu" bagai tersambar petir hati kai benar-benar sakit saat kris dengan tajam mengatakan itu padanya jujur dalam mimpi saja ia tak mau berselingkuh darinya namun kai tetap diam tak mau menjawab "jadi itu penyebab kau mengakhiri hubungan ini eoh" ujar kris lagi sinis namun kai masih diam "JAWAB AKU JALANG" kris benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal ia segera mencium kai dengan ganas tangannya terus memegang tengkuk kai berniat memperdalam ciumannya sementara kai ia hanya diam menangis saja dalam hati ia benar-benar meminta maaf pada orang yang sangat ia cintai ini, kris semakin brutal saja membuat kai harus segera mendorongnya menjauh setelah dapat bebas dari ciuman itu kai segera menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya "ya ia memang selingkuhanku, apa masalah anda kris-ssi bukanya kita sudah mengakhiri semua ini?" ucapan kai tenang setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya "kau yang mengakhirinya sendiri, bukan aku jalang" kai benar-benar sudah tak tahan dengan pertengkaran ini, selain membuat ia sedih ia juga sakit karena tiba-tiba jantungnya benar-benar sakit sekali kai segera membuka pintu mobil itu dan segera memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat meninggalkan kris yang masih dalam keterbingungannya "SIALAN KAU KIM JONG IN" dan sekali lagi kris hanya bisa mengerang frustasi dan terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

.

Pagi ini kai berada diruangan putih yang sudah sering ia kunjungi beberapa waktu terakhir, ketika ia terbangun disebelahnya sudah ada chanyeol, baekhyun, D.O, suho dan lay. Kai tersenyum melihat semua temannya "jongin gwanchana?" tanya baekhyun mengawali semua "ne hyung, gomawo" jawab kai dengan suara serak , "jongin kau harus makan dulu ne" kata D.O menyuapkan sesendok bubur pada kai "ani hyung aku masih kenyang" tolak kai karena bosan dengan makanan cair itu "ani kai kau harus makan yang banyak, enak kok dicoba ne", "hufftt arra hyung" jawab kai mengalah juga

.

Kai pov

Di tengah acara makanku tiba-tiba aku merasa jantungku seperti ditekan dengan kuat oh tuhan ini benar-benar sakit "kai gwanchanayo?" kulihat semua yang ada disana menatapku panik "gwancha uhukk uhukk" kataku terputus karena tiba-tiba aku batuk berdarah "aigo jonginnie kau .." panik baekki juga D.O hyung sambil berusaha mengelap darah yang terus keluar yang bukan dari mulutku saja tapi juga dari hidung "akan aku panggilkan dokter dulu" ucap yeolli hyung kemudian segera berlari keluar 'oh tuhan kenapa secepat ini' batinku miris sembari mengusap darah yang terus keluar.

.

Sudah 3 hari ini aku hanya bisa berbaring diranjangku mungkin hanya setiap sore saja aku akan keluar itupun dengan memohon secara paksa dan dengan berbagai cara, seperti saat ini aku tengah membujuk baekki juga yeolli hyung agar aku diperbolehkan pergi ketaman belakang rumah sakit ini.

"jebal hyung hanya 5 menit, boleh ya?" ucapku memohon "aniyo kaiie, kau masih sakit bukannya kemarin kau juga kesana" kekeh baekki hyung padaku "hufft tapi aku ingin kesana lagi hyung, jebal .." ucapku lagi masih berusaha membujuk dengan memasang wajah memelas hasil mencontoh monggu anjingku "aniyo, sekarang kau harus tidur arra", "isshhh hyung kau ..", "biarkan saja baekki, kai hanya ingin jalan-jalan tak apa hanya sebentar" bela yeolli hyung yang membuat mataku berbinar "tapi yeolli, kai tak", "biarkan saja, kasihan kalau dia terus-terusan dikamar terus", "ne hyung aku benar-benar bosan disini, boleh ya bbuing .. bbuing" dan akhirnya baekki hyungpun mengangguk setuju "yeay gomawo hyung" ucapku sembari memelukku kulihat baekki dan yeolli hanya tersenyum kemudian segera menolongku duduk di kursi roda.

Author pov

Kai duduk melihat matahari terbenam di kursi rodanya matanya terus berusaha riang untuk menunjukkan pada orang-orang bahwa ia memang senang tapi pada kenyataannya kai beberapa hari ini memang dihinggapi rasa takut yang luar biasa, bukan takut akan penyakitnya tapi ia takut untuk jauh dari orang yang dicintainya kris.

"kris ge bogoshipo, mian ne" ucap kai lirih masih dalam keterdiaman menatap indah kepergian sang surya 'jika kau ingin aku pergi sekarang aku mohon tuhan disaat terakhir dia berada disampingku' batin kai mengantar kepergian sang surya ..

"arrgggghhtt!" dan disaat keheningan sore yang damai tiba-tiba kai merasakan sakit dibagian jantungnya dan setelah beberapa saat disusul batuk berdarah, baekhyun yang menemani kai dari tadi panik dan segera membawa kai keruangannya chanyeol yang memang hanya duduk di sofa ruangan itu segera menggendong kai berbaring ke ranjangnya kemudian segera berlari memanggi dokter "kai aku mohon bertahanlah" ucap baekhyun hyung yang melihat kai mengeluarkan banyak darah

.

Kini baekhyun juga chanyeol tengah menunggu didepan ruang ICU, ya kali ini kai memang mengalami pendarahan yang parah sehingga ia harus segera dilarikan ke ruang gawat darurat. "baekki, bagaimana jika kita beritahu kris saja?" usul chanyeol dikala kecemasan yang terjadi "tapi yeolli kita sudah berjanji pada kai agar tidak memberitahukan ini pada kris.", "tapi kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi, kris pasti akan terpukul jika ia tahu kalau kai mengidap kangker darah", "tapi yeolli" ucap baekhyun menunduk jujur sebenarnya apa yang dibilang chanyeol ada benarnya "tapi kris pasti akan benar-benar gila jika ia tahu kenyataan ini ketika kai sudah tidak ada" dan perkataan chanyeol barusan membuat baekhyun menatap tajam padanya "kai tidak mungkin", "aku bukannya tak percaya tapi .. sebelum terlambat baekki" ucap chanyeol lagi kemudian mengambil benda persegi yang ada dikantongnya dan menelephone seseorang yang tentu saja itu kris.

Kris pov

Drrrttt Drrrtt ..

Ku dengar hpku bergetar membuyarkan semua lamunanku, tanpa kulihat siapa yang membuat panggilan aku segera mengangkatnya "apa?" ucapku singkat tanpa salam "datanglah ke taman, ini tentang kai" ucapan seseorang yang ada diseberang sana membuat aku segera berdiri dan bergegas keluar tak kuperdulikan kondisi badanku yang berantakan dan acak-acakan aku segera mengemudikan mobilku menuju taman

Sampai ditaman aku segera berlari menghampiri seseorang, seseorang itu membelakangiku "kau sudah datang", "ne, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" jawabku datar dan dingin ketika aku mengetahui siapa seseorang itu "aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu tentang kai", "apa yang ingin kau beritahu, kalian akan menikah eoh?" jawabku sinis bisa kulihat ia sedikit marah karena ucapanku "jika kau mengira aku selingkuhannya kau salah aku hanya temannya, kai hanya mencintaimu" ucap orang itu yang tak aku jawab sama sekali "aku ingin memberitahukan ini walaupun kai melarangnya, kai mengidap penyakit kanker darah stadium akhir"

DEG

Apa ini?

"apa maksudmu kau bercandakan?" tanyaku tak percaya "tidak aku serius, kai memang sudah mengidap penyakit itu sejak lahir dan sekarang sudah tak ada harapan lagi.", "apa maksudmu kai tak akan meninggalkanku" ucapku masih tak percaya "untuk kai dapat bertahan kemungkinannya sangat kecil, itulah alasan mengapa kai memutuskanmu ia tak mau kau bersedih saat ia meninggalkan dunia ini" dan ucapan barusan benar-benar membuat seluruh badanku lemas "kai dimana kai sekarang?" tanyaku benar-benar tak sabar.

.

Kini aku sendirian berada diruangan bercat putih menemani cintaku yang kini tengah menutup matanya, aku terus menggenggam tangan pujaan hatiku kai mengelusnya dan sesekali mencium keningnya "bangunlah baby, mian ne" ucap ku lirih sembari mengecup pipi tirusnya "kenapa kau tak memberitahuku baby, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku?" ucapku lagi dan tanpa bisa kubendung lagi air matakupun menetes "gege .." ucapnya yang telah sadar mungkin terkejut melihatku "ya baby kau sudah sadar" ucapku sembari memeluknya "gege tak marah?" ucapnya dengan suara parau "aku tak marah baby, mian ne jeongmal mian ne" ucapku lagi memeluknya erat-erat seolah-olah tak ingin kehilangan dirinya

Kai pov

Kubuka mataku secara perlahan menyesuaikan dengan sekeliling, kutolehkan kepaku kekanan menatap seseorang yang amat kurindukan 'tuhan apa ini mimpi, apa aku sudah ada di surga?' batinku tak percaya kucoba membuka mulutku dan memanggilnya "gege .." "ya baby kau sudah sadar" ah ternyata ini kenyataan 'terima kasih tuhan' "gege tak marah?" tanyaku sembari membalas pelukannya "aku tak marah baby, mian ne jeongmal mian ne" aku hanya mengangguk bisa kurasakan pelukannya mengerat "gege, maukan kau menemaniku seharian?" mohonku padanya "ya, aku akan menemanimu seharian, selamanya dan seumur hidupku" ucapnya padaku 'aku hanya butuh sehari ge' ucapku miris

.

Sekarang aku berada dipusat bemain lotte world, setelah memohon pada kris ge dan kabur dari rumah sakit aku pergi kesini dan melakukan kencan yang pasti akan menjadi kencan terakhir. Aku dan kris ge menaiki semua wahana disini memakan es krim, berphoto bersama dan bermain bersama "baby, kau tak lelah ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit" ucap kris ge sembari mencium pipiku "ani ge, aku masih ingin main maukan kau mengajakku ketaman yang ada dibusan ge", "mwo busan?" tanya kris ge memelukku "yeah aku berkeinginan pergi kesana bersama orang yang kucintai" ucapku tersenyum manis kulihat kris ge masih menimang-nimang permintaanku sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk aku yang melihatnya segera menariknya kearah mobil "kajja ge!"

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama 2 jam, akhirnya akupun sampai dibusan kulihat ditaman itu pohon berguguran menunjukkan musim gugur yang indah aku bermain-main disana bersama kris ge, ditengah acara kami berlari ku tiba-tiba terjatuh dan seperti biasa dari hidung dan mulutku aku mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kris ge yang melihatku segera berlari dan memelukku membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir aku berusaha tersenyum meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja "ayo kita melihat matahari terbenam hyung!" ucapku setelah darah berhenti keluar dari hidung dan mulutku.

Kulihat seperti sore-sore sebelumnya matahri terbenam namun kali ini aku benar-benar bahagia aku tak lagi duduk di kursi roda seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya tapi, aku sekarang berada dalam rengkuhan namja yang kucintai kris ge "saranghae kim jong in" ucapnya sembari memakaikan cincin putih indah pada jari manis ku "aku wu yifan berjanji akan menjaga, menyayangi, mencintai kim jong in dan bersumpah akan selalu bersamanya' ucapnya lantang aku yang tak percaya segera memeluknya erat "aku mencintaimu baby selamanya hanya kau orang yang ada dihatiku, saranghae" ucapnya padaku "nado ge nado saranghae" ucapku lagi kemudian kami saling berciuman mengiringi kepergian sang surya keperaduannya 'tuhan aku mohon biarkan terus seperti ini' mohonku dalam hati.

Author pov

Malam ini malam musim gugur kai dan kris berbaring dikarpet rumput diatas tebing taman busan, kris yang terus memeluk kai dan kai yang terlalu menikmati pelukan kris hanya bisa terus tersenyum. Mereka sama-sama melihat kearah langit yang kini tengah memperlihatkan beribu bahkan berjuta bintang dengan satu bulan yang indah, rontokan daun dari pohonnya membuat suasana disana benar-benar indah dan nyaman "ge saat aku ada disana menjadi bintang berjanjilah kau akan tetap bahagia" ucap kai masih tersenyum dalam pelukan kris "kau adalah bintangku satu-satunya kai, kau harus ada disini tak boleh disana" ucap kris menahan tangis "mian ne ge, tapi aku harus tetap kesana. Berjanjilah ge?", "hmm ya aku berjanji" ucap kris bergetar "saranghae kris ge" ucap kai lalu menempelkan mulutnya ke mulutnya kris

TES

Tanpa bisa dibendung air mata itu benar-benar jatuh dari pelupuk matanya tapi kai masih berusaha tersenyum "nado kai saranghae" ucap kris mencium kening kai lama "ge bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku, sebagai pengantar tidurku" pinta kai sembari menelusupkan tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi kebadan kris

**It started out as a feeling**_**  
>Semuan ini bermula dari perasaan<strong>_**  
>Which then grew into a hope<strong>_**  
>Yang kemudian tumbuh menjadi harapan<strong>_**  
>Which then turned into a quiet thought<strong>_**  
>Yang lalu berubah menjadi pikiran tak terucap<strong>_**  
>Which then turned into a quiet word<strong>_**  
>Yang lalu berubah menjadi kata-kata tak terucap<br>**_**And then that word grew louder and louder_  
>Dan lalu kata-kata itu semakin keras<em>  
>'Til it was a battle cry<strong>_**  
>Hingga menjadi tangisan<strong>_**  
><strong>

**I'll come back**_**  
>Aku kan kembali<strong>_**  
>When you call me<strong>_**  
>Saat kau memanggilku<strong>_**  
>No need to say goodbye<strong>_**  
>Tak perlu ucapkan selamat tinggal<strong>_

kris masih mengelus punggung kai mencoba tegar saat ini, walau kini ia benar-benar merasa tak ada deru nafas yang keluar dari hidung kai walau kini ia merasa kai benar-benar sudah lemas direngkuhannya kris masih terus bernyanyi ..

**Now we're back to the beginning**_**  
>Kini kita kembali ke permulaan<strong>_**  
>It's just a feeling and no one knows yet<strong>_**  
>Hanyalah perasaan dan tak ada yang tahu<strong>_**  
>But just because they can't feel it too<strong>_**  
>Tapi karena mereka tak bisa merasakannya<strong>_**  
>Doesn't mean that you have to forget<strong>_**  
>Tak berarti bahwa kau harus melupakan<strong>_

**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger**_**  
>Biarkan kenanganmu semakin kuat<strong>_**  
>'Til they're before your eyes<strong>_**  
>Hingga semuanya ada di depan matamu<strong>_**  
>You'll come back<strong>_**  
>Kau kan kembali<strong>_**  
>When they call you<strong>_**  
>Saat mereka memanggilmu<strong>_**  
>No need to say goodbye<strong>_**  
>Tak perlu ucapkan selamat tinggal<strong>_

**You'll come back**_**  
>Kau kan kembali<strong>_**  
>When they call you<strong>_**  
>Saat mereka memanggilmu<strong>_**  
>No need to say goodbye<strong>_**  
>Tak perlu ucapkan selamat tinggal<strong>_

TES

Dan jatuh sudah pertahanan kris, ia mengguncang tubuh kai tapi nihil kai sama sekali tak bergerak "KAI IRRONNAA!" teriak kris yang tentu tak dijawab oleh kai yang kini sudah menjadi bintang diatas sana, kris terus menangis memeluk kai tak ingin melepaskannya dedaunan yang rontok benar-benar mencerminkan hatinya. Daun itu terus berguguran menutupi badan kris dan kai dalam tangisan perih itu kris merasa ada satu daun hinggap ditelapak tangannya ia buka satu daun yang berisi tulisan yang benar-benar berantakan namun masih bisa dibaca ..

Mian ne ..

Saranghae kris ge ..

"baby .. semoga tidurmu nyenyak ne" ucap kris mengiringi jatuhnya ia ke alam mimpinya.

"saranghae kai baby" dan itu ucapan terakhirnya untuk sosok yang ada dipeluknya yang kini sudah terasa dingin ...

**END ^^**

gimana readers?

rae bikinnya agak ngelantur nie, don't forget to reaview this fanfic.

Gomawo .

with love,

rae and exo member


End file.
